


Missing Promises

by ofdogsandwriting



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Ignis Scientia, But not today, Canon Compliant, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Nightmares, POV Ignis Scientia, These boys deserve happiness, can be seen both ways, no beta we die like men, these boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofdogsandwriting/pseuds/ofdogsandwriting
Summary: Ignis wakes up from an unsettling dream that leaves him quite restless. Struggling with his newfound blindness in a vast world, he abandons the shared tent with his friends for some time to think. However, to his surprise, he was not the only one woken from a restless slumber. He soon finds that he does not have to deal with everything on his own.





	Missing Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I haven't seen/played episode Ignis yet, so I'm hoping this still remains compliant with canon.
> 
> This takes place during The Hand of the King when they rest for the night. I kinda wanted to explore how Ignis may feel after he went blind, and his point of view. It seems like it'd be pretty scary, and hard to deal with alone.

Crystal clear, the world was perceived as such, the first subtlety that could cast current events aside, but it was all too real. He wanted nothing more than to hide the world behind closed eyes, begging to be rid of everything once more, a darkness that he had not wanted, but solely desired. He could not close his eyes, the screams and cries for help surrounding him, only giving into the horrors, a realization dawning, no matter what he did, there was no escape, there was no helping. He was only left to stand in the stillness of the blood that pooled at his feet.

“Ignis, help me!” Noctis’ voice rung in the distance, although the prince was nowhere perceivable.

“Iggy, please! Help!” Arms covered in black sludge gripped Prompto’s waist, the tar-like substance leaking from the assailant's grasp, tugging and pulling him away into a suffocating pit of darkness, nails digging into the ground as he desperately tried to writhe himself free.

“I can’t fight this alone!” Gladio was restrained, struggling as a beast much larger than himself roared with fury, the shield holding the monster’s mouth as it threatened to rip him in half by the teeth.

A flash of blue mist blocked his vision, and before him stood Noctis. The edge of a blade dripped with scarlet, impaled through his chest. Ignis could only watch in silence, stunned and numb by the sight before him. He could see it in his king’s eyes, the betrayal, an expression that broke him a thousand times over, and although his mouth stilled, he could hear his voice in his mind, begging him why.

“Noct, I- forgive me. I have amounted to nothing short of a failure. I couldn’t protect you.”

Tears pooled in his eyes, threatening to overturn his very being, an emotion that was forbidden from escaping, composure loosening against his will.

The daggers gripped in his hands clattered to the solid ground, and Ignis was once more enveloped in darkness.

He woke with a start, the cold grasp of reality yanking him from his slumber, beads of sweat forming on his skin, breaths limited as he regained his composure, regulating his circulation as he took a few slow inhales. His panic calmed with hesitance, but surely relieved control to him once more. Eyes flicking in search of the others, the darkness only looked back to him, a reminder that left a deep pain in his chest, but Ignis cast aside the feeling in favor of the greater good.

Hands listlessly searched, delicately brushing over the fabric around his sides, pausing as they rested over his glasses, before lifting the object that once enhanced his vision, perching them where they rightfully belonged. Of what use they were now, he was uncertain, but they brought him solace in the darkened world he perceived. He reached down in search of the other item of importance, stopping short from holding the object, surface cool from the night’s air. A slow exhale escaped tired lips, lifting the long cane, and placing it in a firm hold in his hand.

He listened to the steady, slow breathing of the others next to him. A good factor in the situation, tipping it in his favor. He did not want to bring any such concerns to the others, nor wake them from their slumber. They had too much to be concerned about aside from himself.

Carefully, he lifted himself from his blankets, feeling for the entrance of the tent, slipping his way out with little drawn attention, remaining silent as to not wake the others.

Taking a few steps outside, he could hear the soft crackling of the campfire, the orange hues sparking and connecting before fading away as quickly as it came, causing him to stiffen in place, long cane held out before himself. How he wished to see the flames of the warm fire surrounded by his friends, desire fading, however, at the idea of one of them seeing him in such a vulnerable state.

It was a slight error in judgement. He had failed to count how many breaths he could hear, a miscalculation that he will not neglect in the future.

The fire had been put out before they went to bed, which meant someone else was still awake, deciding to rekindle it while they stay up longer, likely from a restless sleep. He had no doubt it was Gladio.

However, the voice that spoke up to him came as a pleasant surprise.

"Can't sleep, huh?" Prompto's voice was gentle, and after giving him an affirmed nod, there was a dejected tone to his soft voice. "Me either."

He could hear a sudden movement, Prompto's boots shuffling on the ground as he hastily organized a setup. The click of the camping chair piqued his attention. He must have placed a second one down for him, having put everything away earlier to avoid any unpleasant conflict, due to Gladio and Noctis struggling to stay on the same page. 

Prompto approached him after, and he felt one of his arms wind around his waist, guiding him to the camping chair he set up. He helped Ignis sit down, and carefully took the long cane from him, setting it aside for later. "Thank you." Ignis directed a courteous nod to the blond in response.

Prompto's rump making contact in the chair next to him hardly went unnoticed. “Hey, no problem, Igster. May as well stay up a little while longer, huh?”

“Indeed,” He responded concisely.

A silence enveloped them, the fire shifting unevenly as Prompto no doubt poked and prodded at it with a stick, playing around with it. The air oddly felt heavy, and a realization came to Ignis, that it was unnatural for the cheerful gunman to be awake at such times, sitting in silence by himself, or perhaps the behaviour was common, but this was the first time he had caught him.

“Iggy, are you worried?” 

The words came suddenly, but hesitantly, Prompto’s voice hinting that the question had been on his mind for awhile, thoughts stirring as he played with the fire. The question caused Ignis to turn his head in the direction of Prompto, a puzzled brow raising. “Worried?”

“Yeah, I mean. I’m not gonna lie.” Prompto stopped momentarily, perhaps shaking his head in disbelief. “Things are looking really bad. With Noct and Gladio fighting, plus Noct looks like he’s disassociating half of the time, and with you and him going through so much. Do you really think we could pull this off?” 

Ignis motioned in his chair, leaning forward, calculative as he thought of the situation. “Perhaps it is a bad time for a falling out, but I believe that given our other strengths, we are capable. However, fate stops for no one. As of currently, we are unable to put our duties on hold to recover.”

“I just, I feel like we’re falling apart.” His voice sounded distraught, a guilt settling in Ignis at the spoken words, realizing that he had been affected as well from current events, wondering what may become of them. Prompto may act unprofessionally, but he has shown an intelligence with deep reflection. “Iggy, are we really gonna make it? I don’t want to lose you guys, you’re-” he paused- “you’re all I have.”

“I can assure you that we do not plan to separate any time soon. Not only would it be against our duties, but unfaithful to our bond. This is only one of many obstacles we are to face. I will be straightforward, and blunt, Prompto. I doubt that things will ever be the same after this. However, given in time, we will all heal, Noctis and Gladio especially.”

“You really think so?”

“You could say that my advisory is royal without fail.”

A loud snort erupted next to him, Prompto clearly trying desperately, but failing not to laugh. “Iggy the punster.” He muttered between snickers. The momentary humor did not last long, for the thick air of their situation was quick to return. Although, given in time things were to move forward, the current moments were the most troubling. “Thanks, Ignis.” Prompto whispered next to him, and he only directed a nod to him in response.

Ignis briefly wondered if he should mention his troubles, since his otherwise upbeat friend came to him for assurance in doubtful times.

“Prompto, I-” he cut himself off, admitting to such inferiority, to such fear, was beneath his judicious behaviour. He was sensible enough to stop himself before he started, lips curving downwards, a formality set in his very expression. As the silence lingered on, Ignis far beyond the idea of sharing his thoughts, he could yet feel Prompto’s gaze boring into him, waiting patiently for what he had wanted to say. Emotions were a burden to say the least, and he would rather not trouble the young mood maker of their group. 

The idea of upsetting Prompto caused him to grimace.

“Iggy, what is it?”

The mere utterance of his name had been his first mistake, unresponsive, hesitance, had been his second miscalculation, the unspoken grimace, it sparked the other’s attention, concern etched at the edges of his voice.

“Are you okay?”

“I am fine, Prompto, there is no need for such concern.” 

“Come on, you really think I believe that?” Prompto’s mere shift in his chair hinted his dubious behaviour, creaks of the makeshift seat echoing at the extended hesitance. “You may be all cool, and seem to have everything together all the time somehow, but I can tell, I can tell you’re hiding something. Nobody, and I mean nobody, can act as though everything’s okay after what happened to you.” His voice was soft, careful not to risk such sensitive materials to cause a break between them. He could sense Prompto having no such ambition to fight, knowing that with the gentle push to get him to open up, he would back down at any moment, given Ignis’ refusal.

“Tell me, how could you possibly perceive such flaws in my behaviour?”

“Because that’s what I do.”

The words hit him like a train. Of course, Prompto was the type to hide any such personal problems for the sake of keeping everything together, hiding his true nature of thought behind closed doors. Questions crawled into him, but as he felt Prompto’s eyes on him, imagining such gentle blue-violet hues, concerned, reaching out to him, the words slipped out like water.

“I had a nightmare, as ludicrous as it may be. I failed the task I follow most diligently, but perhaps what brought the most discomfort, was watching you all fall, and I, helpless to help. I was unsuccessful at any efforts to protect any of you, and most of all, Noct. And I-” He cut himself off, tentative to continue.

He could hear a heavy exhale next to him, imagination only able to interpret the expression Prompto bore. Teeth chewing at his lower lip in hesitance of something to say, eyes patiently fixated on him to continue, pools of concern crystal clear on his face, or perhaps, Prompto’s expression was a mix of it all.

“I’m scared.” It was a shaken whisper in an unrecognizable voice, but it had to have been his own, for he felt the gentle pressure of Prompto’s palm on his shoulder, a comfort that only caused him to crumble further under such solace. 

"Not only has my lack of vision placed us in danger, my aid in battle is of little to no use, our haste in tasks have dropped significantly. I am in constant need of aid, and I fear that it will only bring further conflict. I am no longer able to read, let alone learn new recipes from such books." Eyes shut tight as he shook his head, what he may consider one of the most disrupting problems being shed to light. "Prompto, I am unable to cook. My raw passion is no longer with me, and as the royal advisor, I feel unworthy of such a title. What am I to do now? I am," a sharp inhale was taken, "useless."

Fingers pinched the bridge of his nose, spreading out to hide the flaws in his posture, shielding Prompto from himself, as though to hide the tears clearly cascading down his cheeks, uncertain of where they will land. His sobs were soft, hardly audible beneath the crackles of the fire before them, but Prompto heard them like a storm, hand firmly rubbing his back, whispered words of assurances sent his way, all while the royal advisor crumbled like ash under his touch.

He had never heard such gentleness in Prompto’s voice.

“It’s going to be okay.” A whisper. “Let it out, it’s just us,” soft and open. “It’s okay to cry,” he repeated over gently, soothing circles being lightly pressed to his back.

Hunched over in his chair, broken, only a hollow husk of what he once was, he felt guilty that Prompto had to see him in this state, yet, he was relieved that he was the one to be here with him.

His sobs had slowed to mere shaken breaths, the gentle touches assisting him to regain his composure. He felt a light pressure, Prompto's breath lightly tickling his cheek as a freckled forehead pressed lightly against his own, leaning in from his own chair, a hand resting atop his free one.

"Perhaps it is time I face the truth. My lack of vision has become a liability, I question if my presence is of any strength to us. It may be best if I was left behind next time. Noctis cannot afford to be placed in any such risk. I do not want to put him in danger. It is a burden that I should only bear.” It was a hushed voice, a statement made aloud to himself.

“Ignis,” he could feel Prompto’s hand curl further around his own before grasping it, a gentle squeeze further comforting him, “you’re not a burden, and you never will be. We’re never going to leave you behind, never.” An emphasis was placed on his words, voice firm as he made his statement. “You did everything you could, and you still do everything you can. It’s enough, dude, stop chasing for perfection. You’re human, not some magitek trooper.”

Prompto’s hand had begun to pull away, however, a momentary lapse showed his desperation, squeezing ever so gently before he let go, not wanting to lose the other, for him to leave the only sense of vision he relied on, to know that he was still there, right beside him.

Prompto appeared to pick up on the gesture, and continued to hold his hand as a silence befell them, the only sound once more being the crackles of the campfire, the occasional noise of wood settling and breaking under the heat, and the cries of daemons in the far distance, ruling the night.

“We’re here for you, Iggy, I’m here for you. You don’t have to face this alone. It’s like you said, time can heal things. You’ll heal and be able to get around in no time.”

“Is that a promise I hear?” His brows rose.

“Yeah, you won’t have to face this alone. See, I’ll even make an oath for ya.” He could almost feel the smile tugging on Prompto’s lips, agreeing to make a promise with him. “I promise you, sir Ignis Scientia, that I’ll never leave your side, and I’ll be here for you every step of the way. No matter what, I’m with you! I totally have my hand on my heart and everything, by the way.”

“You’re too kind, Prompto.” For the first time in what felt too entirely long, a small smile ghosted at the edges of his lips.

“Anything for you, buddy. Anyways, I think we should probably head back to bed. You know it’ll be really bad if we end up waking up and we’re more tired than Noct.” He chuckled, attempting to bring back a lighthearted feel to their conversation.

“Of course.” Ignis simply stated, the small smile lingering on his lips. He extended a hand, and just as expected, Prompto had taken it in his own and helped him up, ever ready at his side to help, long cane already pressed against the palm of his hand.

Prompto had seen such a vulnerable side of him, one that he was uncertain he had ever shown him before. Ignis was always confident in keeping all of his matters and emotions formal, but yet, he found himself able to seek comfort in his upbeat friend. 

“Prompto, I have a statement to make.”

“Huh, what is it?”

His fingers pushed upwards on the glasses perched over his nose. “Thank you.”

“For what, Iggy?”

“For always being there. Even before this.” With Noctis and Gladio butting heads, Ignis had found Prompto and himself the outcasts in the situation. Ignis’ mind clouded by thoughts, much too busy with focusing on his other senses to make due, and Prompto unable to intervene without being shoved aside, already having a hard time dealing with a situation that made him anxious. They were sitting idle, wondering what may happen.

More importantly, Prompto was always there to assist him, catching him whenever he were to fall.

“Hey, we’ve all gotta stick up for each other, right?”

“Right.”

Most of all, Prompto’s promise had placed him at ease.

_“What’s wrong?”_

_“Ignis, you’ve gotta stop this thing! Prompto fell off the train. I pushed him- I mean, Ardyn made me. I don’t know where he is, but we can’t leave him!”_

Yet, sometimes.

_“Stay calm, Noct, I am as concerned for Prompto as you are, but stopping the train would endanger everyone on board. We’d be sitting ducks for the daemons.”_

Fate had its own way of breaking a promise.

_Forgive me, Prompto._

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I will do a chapter with Prompto needing comfort too in the future? It's good on it's own for now.


End file.
